User talk:AkamulbasX
If anyone has any questions about anything, just ask me. I should be able to answer them.AkamulbasX 23:18, 5 October 2008 (UTC) about the rajang did you have to actually cut it off with a sword or did you just break it like the horns. ive only tried with hammer and bow so i wouldn't know. Ookamikazuchi 18:35, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah I had to cut it off with Silver Sol Armor and the Blango Destructor. It was easier than i thought. Then it just stopped going super saiyan, making my hunt alot easier.AkamulbasX 18:40, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :D N I C E userpage, i kinda like the Monster log of yours :D Thanx i still have to work on it ALOT! I think i might take a break from the log for a while.AkamulbasX 21:19, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Lao-Shan Hey, I'm kinda curious, where did you find the reproduction info for Lao-Shan Lung? ViveLeRevolution 01:53, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Actually, it was an EDUCATED GUESS. You know since in the games they have absolutley no info on the reproduction of monsters. So i decided to read up on Lao Shan and come up with an educated guess for how they reproduce based on their lifestyle and general information stated in the games.AkamulbasX 20:37, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Well, it makes sense, but it would probably best to just not comment on information that hasn't been revealed by Capcom. Maybe we could add a "fannon" page for monsters to fill in all the gaps about their biology? I'll ask Pitch about it. ~Vive talk Yeah, I hope he agrees with the idea, it would get a lot of neat stuff added to it. I've always thought the Black Gravios isn't a subspecies, its simply a Gravios that's eaten a lot of basalt, and it uses the rocks it eats to build its shell (kind of like how a dogfish's spines change color with its diet). Since Basalt is a very tough rock, it would explain why the Black Gravios is tougher that the grey, and also why we don't see Black Basarios (they're to weak to eat and chew Basalt). ~Vive talk New Super Cool Phrase What does everyone think of my awsome new phrase! Heaven, Earth, Sea, Light, and Darkness..... United They Stand! (Its like the title art for MHFU appears and MH theme song plays after phrase is said.) Tell me what you all think of it below.AkamulbasX 22:25, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Teeeeechnically........ Well, I saw that some monsters name in Japanese are incorrect, so I decided to correct it my self, which is also good for my studies. Vesuvius 21:37, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Still you did a really good job. Now we have a place to put the other names of monsters. Like Velociprey, The Blue Hunter. Thanks wow what kind of jerk goes and does that, unprovoked but thanks for fixing it and I will keep a closer eye on it from now on, but for what it is worth I think what that person did was a little extreme and time wasting on their and your part, I mean what the hell did I do to make him/her do that? But thanks again for fixing it, maybe we can play togethor sometime when MHFU comes out. No problem, and yeah whoever did that has no life. Cant wait for MHFU to come out, and maby i will get the chance to play with you too. As soon as i figure out how to get X-Link Kai.AkamulbasX 18:44, 25 October 2008 (UTC) lol or maybe we could both spend the extreme amount of buyin a ps3 :P, and yeah I need to get a wifi max to get kai to work. Oh yeah, I forgot the new game can connect to the PS3. I am planning to get one this christmas. so expect me to be online by Spring 2009!AkamulbasX 21:29, 25 October 2008 (UTC) side info i like your page what the coding to change the sideinfo colour Merall 18:29, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Book Info I've got seven chapters so far. It's going to go across all the generations including using the monsters from the Hunter's encyclopedia. The story goes across the life of Arc, along with his companions Reo and Tye. It takes place in our world, and one day all these monsters started to appear and each book as its own element. Fire, Water, Air, Earth, and Void, in that order. Each will have a final battle with a creature having to do with that element, they are going to create a natural disaster and Arc and his friends go on journeys to stop them.I haven't gotten too far in the book, so i can add you as a character if you want. Be specific and detailed. Call if you want. 727-798-3573, ive shown the chapters to several people and they wanted to be added. if you want to be part of this, call okay? The Life Of Arc Sorry if it saw weird to ask you to call, i made a habit of asking new friends their numbers. Yes i am planning to publish it. Everyone thinks i should. Oh, and listen, it took me half an hour to figure out how to reply to your message. I'm new here on this site. It's alright, I'm only 15 a 2 year differance. If you can't call, just type and send it to me here, okay? The Life Of Arc. Take your time on your character. Think about it. Good idea about the books, i might do that, and thanks for the support. Hey, do you have a myspace? Yeah, I've had it for 2 years. It's surprisingly convenient. Thanks and good hunting!